Problem: To get to school each morning, Gabriela takes a bike 16.12 kilometers and a scooter 9.05 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 28.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Gabriela's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Gabriela travels 25.17 kilometers in total.